A Mystery Science Theater 3000 Pokemon Adventure!
by Soviet Dilbertman
Summary: When Mike and the bots build a machine, they are all sucked into the Pokemon world and want out. But what happens if romance, odd jobs, Crow as a boxer and a sacred diamond about to be stolen?
1. Beginning

**Behold - a MST3K/Pokemon crossover fic and I consider it to be my best crossover fic. It has many shippings involved, like Twinleafshipping, Rocketshipping, Neoshipping, Breedershipping and some other shippings exclusive to this fic like Goldyshipping (CrowXCynthia), Gumballshipping (TomXDawn) and a bunch more! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Does Mike know about this?" Tom Servo asked, holding a spare toolbox.

"It's just a machine Servo, so what harm could it do?" Crow simply said, putting the finishing touches of the time-machine like object. Gypsy and Cambot were observing the scene.

"Since when you guys built a time machine?" Gypsy asked.

"Yesterday, but its no ordinary time machine." Tom said, having a smirk on his face. "This is the Anime-tron 2000!"

"Anime? You mean...Calvin and Hobbes?"

"Nah, Gypsy. Calvin and Hobbes was never even adapted into a tv series or an anime." Crow grumbled. Mike came in and waved at Cambot.

"Hi everyone, welcome to the Satellite of Love-" Mike said before glancing at the machine.

"Going back in time?" Mike asked. The bots shook their heads.

"If we were back in time, we'd blow up the Titanic using nuclear warheads and maybe kidnap George Washington, so we can convince him that ice cream is very harmful to a robot's health." The red colored gumball headed robot said.

"Oh, right-commercial break. We'll be right back." Mike said and pressed the button.

* * *

"Well, we put the final touches everyone." Crow said and dropped the screwdriver. "We can suck up any cartoon character we want!"

"For example, Sailor Moon!" Tom said and had a proud face.

"Uh oh, the mads are calling." Mike pressed the button and a screen popped up.

"Hello, Mike." Pearl said with a devilishly grin. Soon Bobo the ape ran to Pearl, panicking.

"The hostage we have is crazy!" Bobo cried. "He has a assault rifle and- AUUGGGHHH!" Gunfire and the sound of a body thump was heard.

"Sorry about that." Pearl muttered. "We took a SWAT leader hostage." Just then, Brain Guy sprinted up to Pearl as well.

"Are you going to do something?" Brain Guy growled. "That SWAT leader killed Bobo!"

"Relax, I have a cloning machine." Pearl sighed. "Go get Bobo's DNA and come back here."

"Are you kidding?" Brain Guy yelled. "He is like John McClane, only he has bigger guns!"

"GO GET BOBO'S DNA! I DON'T CARE WHY OR HOW!"

"Fine, fine..." Brain Guy walked off and a sound of gunfire and another body thump was also heard.

"Not Brain Guy..." Pearl muttered. "Anyway, here is your experiment. Pokemon: The First Movie. It's an anime film that has do with monsters and death!"

"Nice try, Pearl." Mike said, grinning. "We are out of here!" Mike pressed the button on the machine and he and the bots vanished.

"Dammit!" Pearl roared. "I was so close." Just then, the SWAT leader grabs a screaming Pearl and the camera goes off.

* * *

It was a crisp sunny day in Sinnoh; the trees were blooming and the bushes gushing. James, Jessie and Meowth were bored out of their minds.

"This sucks." Meowth said, playing with a dried leaf.

"Cheer up. Soon we'll find the twerps and steal that Pikachu." Jessie muttered, looking at the buzzing Beedrills flying over and sucking up flowers for their food. Soon footsteps were echoing.

"Are those the twerps?" James snerked. Meowth climbed up a tree and began observing.

"Twerps, five o' clock!" Meowth yelled out.

"We heard that!" Brock yelled and Meowth fell out of the tree on accident, knocking himself out.

"That was obvious." Ash muttered. Dawn, Brock, and Ash walked off, having some faint smirks on their faces. Jessie and James ran over to the unconscious Meowth.

"Is he dead?" James said and began panicking.

"He's unconscious." Jessie said and lifted Meowth up. Soon the Rockets carried Meowth to safety.

* * *

The machine made a small thud on top of a hard surface. The bots and Mike got out of the machine and looked around.

"What is this place?" Tom said.

"It looks like I was in a Clint Eastwood film." Crow said. Very few people were holding shopping bags and kids carrying small monsters. Some even went into buildings and left.

"So much people; so little time..." Mike said, rubbing his chin.

"Besides that though, I'm hungry." Gypsy said. Crow, Cambot and Tom nodded as well.

"Well, we are on a roof of some building though, and that could mean a big fat-" Mike said before being cut off by Crow.

"Bloody death." Crow said. Soon Tom pulled out a large blanket that was in the Anime-tron 2000.

"What is with the blanket, Tom?" Mike asked.

"We could use this as a parachute." Tom said.

"Great." Crow said and everyone got ahold of the blanket and floated down safely. After everyone got up, Gypsy saw a ladder, which led to the roof.

"We could've just used the ladder, you know." Gypsy said. Mike, Crow and Tom groaned. Then the machine exploded, which made everyone groan louder.

"We'll just walk to a nearby restaurant and grab some chow." Mike said and peeked at the building. It had a sign, saying "Jessie and James's Noodle Shop". Mike's jaw dropped. The machine was actually on top of a restaurant! Crow, Tom, Gypsy and Cambot peeked as well.

"GRUB!" Mike and the bots yelled out. Cambot beeped in happiness and they all went inside.

* * *

Everyone grabbed and claimed a stool at the small bar. A 27-year old man was head down, his arms covering his head.

"Hey, pal. Give us some pizza, breadsticks, Pepsi and a cake." Crow demanded. The young man looked up, with a frown on his face.

"We don't serve pizza and cake here." The young man grumbled. "But we have breadsticks and Pepsi." He pulled out a notebook and a pencil.

"Okay..." Mike muttered. "I'll have the chicken flavored roman noodles, large."

"I'll have your beef flavored roman noodles, large." Tom said.

"I will have your hamburger flavored roman noodles, extra large." Crow said.

"I will have chicken flavored roman noodles that have vegetables, medium." Gypsy said.

"Also, give Cambot something to nibble on...like a piece of toast?" Mike said. "And we'll also take some breadsticks and a Pepsi."

"Okay...that will be $19.57." the young man said. Mike sighed as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out a 20 dollar bill. The young man walked off and began cooking up a meal. Tom looked confused about the man, as he looked depressed when they first saw him.

"Say guys, what was wrong with that guy?" Tom asked. Mike simply shrugged.

"Maybe he was depressed because someone either ditched him or his girlfriend broke up with the poor guy."

"He looked like the owner of the restaurant." Mike thought for a minute.

"Maybe some economy problems." Crow, Gypsy and Cambot nodded in agreement. Soon the food came and everyone began chowing down the breadsticks, noodles and Pepsi. After they finished, everyone patted their stomachs until Tom jumped up and simply said to the young man,

"Why do you look depressed?" The shop owner grabbed everyone and put them in the kitchen.

"What the hell was that for?" Crow yelled out.

"We need to chat." The young man said. Mike got up and looked at the young man.

"Like what Tom said, why are you depressed?" Mike said, pointing at the man.

"Well, before we go on, my name is Christopher. I own these chain of restaurants." The young man said.

"Okey doke, Chris. Now tell us this: tell where Sousuke Sagara's home town is and you won't get a shot in the balls." Crow said.

"CROW!" Christopher sweatdropped at this.

"Like what I said, I own these restaurants." Christopher said and made a soft sigh.

"But why do you look depressed?" Gypsy said.

"Long story, miss..." Christopher said. "But to sum it up in a nutshell, Meowth disappeared and I was on a frantic look for him. Soon everyone missed Meowth. Some stayed, some didn't."

"Who is Meowth?" Mike asked.

"This cat like pokémon – he'd have sharp claws and he would always chop up some noodle stuff. Very good worker, I must say." Christopher said.

"But we don't want you to go out of business, right?" Crow said in a caring, yet sarcastic voice.

"Exactly. But do you need something?" Christopher asked.

"To get the living hell out of here!" Tom said.

"Well, if you get Meowth back, I'll see what I can do." Christopher said.

"Like what? A map?" Tom asked.

"I guess so." Christopher said and shrugged.

"MEOWTH, HERE WE COME!" Mike and the bots yelled and dashed out the door. Christopher sighed and began making some more noodles.

"Stupid man and his robots." Christopher grumbled. "They would never get to Meowth!"


	2. Kidnapping Meowth Pt1

"I'm tired of walking!" Gypsy whined. Mike sighed and kept walking, ignoring Gypsy's bickers. Everyone looked frustrated and tired; Gypsy was whining, Crow looked frustrated and upset while looking at a traveling map they bought from a vendor, Tom Servo looked like he was on the edge of death from exercising too much, Mike looked grouchy, and Cambot was okay, with no buzzing of whining and frustration. That is when Crow went insane.

"This map is damned useless!" Crow yelled out and tossed the papery object on the ground and slumped to a small log chair. "How are we ever going to find that dumb cat?"

"It's a possibility, but Christopher promised us to give us a nice little map when we catch Meowth." Mike said, sitting on the ground.

"I thought we bought a map." Mike's eyes opened. How could he forget that they just bought a phony map?

"Oh...right...that map." Mike stammered. Tom peeked at Mike's face in curiosity.

"Poor guy didn't notice." Tom said and plopped on the chair. Then the bushes began to rustle.

"What the?" Crow muttered and tipped-toed to the bush.

"If you guys are spies, I am Robot. Crow T. Robot." Crow said.

"Crow, don't make nature think you are James Bond." Mike corrected.

"Botch...you idiot! We were so close!" Crow jumped back from the female voice and vaulted over the bench for a hiding spot.

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!"

"Butch?" Mike grumbled and put his hand on his chin.

"Sounds lovely for a handsome man..." Gypsy swooned. Then Butch and the female jumped out of the bush.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Actually, I am ready for this though." Crow said and popped up wearing Lupin III's clothing and pointing a P38 at the mysterious figures.

"We were not done, you idiot." Butch said. "Cassidy, tell me...who the living hell are these freaks?"

"Butch Cassidy?" Tom asked. "You mean that cowboy?"

"No!" Cassidy yelled out. "You are one dumb bastard, you hear me?"

"Hey, don't call Servin like that. I'm Cropin the Third!" Crow said, letting his imagination going haywire. "And that one with the big lips is Gypsio Meene and that is-"

"Crow...are you hallucinating?" Mike asked.

"Of course. I'm in the Lupin III universe!" Crow yelled out. "I will steal your jewels, I will eat your puppies, I will -" Crow's head was crushed by a mallet, and he fell down unconscious.

"Sorry about that, Crow was one of his anime hallucinations." Mike said and dropped the mallet.

"Crow is a otaku?" Tom asked, confused.

"From the looks of it." Gypsy said.

"Look, can't we just get back to where we started?" Cassidy moaned. Everyone shook their heads.

"But I have a question though – have you seen a Meowth?" Mike said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Totally. Shmessie and Blames have that thing." Cassidy said.

"Oh really?" Tom asked in a cautionary manner.

"Damn straight- I found those morons with that greedy beast." Butch said. "They were carrying him somewhere though-but it looked like they were running to the Pokemon Center."

"Okay though...we'll see you guys later." Mike said and ran off with the bots and a unconscious Crow.

"Actually, we were heading to the center. Wanna come?" Cassidy piped out. Mike and the bots turned around.

"Okay then..." Mike muttered. Butch and Cassidy sprinted to the center as fast they can, with Mike and the bots hot on their trail.

* * *

"Poor Meowth..." James said and put his hand near his eyes. "I hope you still feel better though." Meowth just stood still, sleeping. Jessie put a arm on James, looking at him with a frown.

"Let's go James. The little furball is in a coma." Jessie said, comforting James. Soon he began sobbing.

"Why...why such a tragedy could do this to the Rockets? WHY? WHY? WHYYYYYYYYYY?" James yelled out, being melodramatic. Jessie sighed and carried the sobbing James upstairs. Mike peeked, along with the bots. Butch and Cassidy ditched them after they arrived to the center, leaving the bots and Mike there.

"There he is...Meowth." Mike observed, pointing at the cat. Everyone went inside and looked at the busy Nurse Joy.

"Hi there." The Joy said, typing on her computer. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah...err...we are looking for a Meowth." Mike stammered. Crow later wakes up and takes off his suit.

"Where the living hell are we?" Crow said in a demanding manner. The Joy gulped.

"Ummmm...okay. Can you tell me your names?" The Joy said, pulling out a pen and a clipboard.

"I'm Mike Nelson."

"I'm Gypsy."

"Crow T. Robot, but you can call me Crow!"

"Call me Tom Servo."

"Bzzzzzzt!"

"Okay...I'm Alyssa. Nice to meet you." The Joy said and shook hands with the bots and Mike. Just then, her boyfriend came in with some flowers and looked smooth, with a soldier suit on, black gruffy hair and a gentle smile. Everyone looked at the man.

"Hi Manny..." Alyssa said.

"Hiya toots..." Manny said and handed over a bouquet of flowers. Alyssa smiled and looked at the pretty flowers.

"These are so cute!" Alyssa said and hugged Manny and began to kiss.

"Excuse me though, but are you guys carbon copies of Kaname Chidori and Sousuke Sagara?" Crow asked. That stopped the romance. Manny and Alyssa ran out the door all of a sudden.

"Nice going, Crow." Tom muttered. Crow shot a look at him and later sees Mike with the unconscious Meowth.

"All right, I got him – " Mike said. "Let's get out of here!" The bots and Mike ran off, carrying the unconscious Meowth.

"Boy, the boyfriend/girlfriend was some distraction!" Gypsy said, sprinting.

"You said boy two times." Tom said.

"Tell me about it." Everyone kept running until they stopped their tracks. Crow didn't notice and he bumped into the figure. Crow looked up, and his jaw dropped. A woman with golden hair, a black dress and a nice smile.

"I could've sworn that I just ran into the prettiest girl I have-" Crow stammered before fainting.

"Oh god." Everyone moaned.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**

**Yes, Crow just ran into a mysterious person - guess who the female is in the reviews section! And yes, Manny and Alyssa just made cameos in this chapter, mmkay?**


	3. Kidnapping Mewoth Pt2

"Can I help you?" The yellow haired woman said. Crow looked up at her, his eyes opening in shock.

"Uhhhh...uhhhh...uhhhhh...you are pretty." Crow stammered and lifted his metallic body up. The girl giggled

"Sorry about that miss, we were carrying a Meowth to Christopher." Mike said, explaining the unconscious Meowth to the girl.

"You are not new around here, are you?" She said.

"Well, it's a long story on how we got here." Tom said. "All we did is build some machine to stop watching bad movies and ended up here."

"Well, nice to meet you." The girl said. "I'm Cynthia."

"Okay then...I'm Mike Nelson."

"I'm...Crow...eerrrrr...T. Robot."

"I'm Tom Servo."

"I'm Gypsy!"

"Bzzzzzzt!"

"Okey doke..." Cynthia muttered. "I am a Sinnoh champion."

"Sinnoh?" Crow said. "Is this the hellhole they call?"

"Obviously." Crow gulped and had his metallic heart skip. Why did he get so nervous around women that have the same traits as him: gold colored, small, as well a perverted psychopath. But Crow had gold colored metal and not being a pervert and having the size of a yard stick. Was this woman special? Crow began sweating billions of bullets.

"If you guys are newcomers, I suggest going to Professor Rowan's building." Cynthia said and gave Mike a cell phone.

"What is with the cell phone?" Mike asked, looking at the gizmo.

"Call me when you need a pickup." Cynthia said. "Anyway, I'll see you later." Cynthia walked off, leaving Mike and the bots alone, and they headed their way as well.

"Crow, why were you sweating?" Tom asked.

"Ummmm...none of your business." Crow said. Tom snickered.

"Crow and Cynthia sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"OKAY SERVO, WE GET IT NOW!" Crow sighed and kept walking until they arrived at the noodle shop.

"Let's give this furball to Christopher and go home!" Mike said and they sprinted inside the restaurant.

* * *

"This is amazing...Meowth and I can continue business once again!" Christopher joyfully said. Crow gulped.

"Does the original owner of that thing know about this?" Crow asked, getting suspicious.

"James and Jessie don't know..." Christopher said and sighed. "But I'm worried that Meowth will leave this place again."

"You know, you could just buy a gun and –" Mike said before getting cut off by Christopher.

"Sorry dude." Christopher said and handed them a map. "You may need it."

"I hope this isn't one of those phony maps." Crow mumbled.

"Not really."

"Good."

"Okay then...well, bye guys!" Christopher said and walked off. Mike and the bots sighed from a long day's walk. Mike then decided to call Cynthia and stage a pickup. Cynthia did as told and they went to her apartment for dinner, a nice bath and some relaxation.

* * *

"This apartment looks beautiful!" Gypsy said, looking around. Cynthia grinned as she scattered some of her Pokeballs.

"I try to keep the place nice." Cynthia said. "And if you excuse me, I'm planning for a big battle."

"Battle?"

"Yeah. I'm going head to head with Serena, that 20 year old academy student – she, her younger brother and some of her friends are in this gym battle though..." Cynthia yawned and stretched her arms. Then, the door knocked. Mike walked over it and looked at a teenage boy.

"Hi there, sir –" the boy said. "I'm looking for the lady that is battling my sis, Serena."

"Okay then...hey, Cynthia!" Mike yelled out. Cynthia came to the door and looked at the boy.

"Hi Malcolm. Anything new?" Cynthia asked.

"I just found out that they are now doing Pokemon boxing." Malcolm said and handed a flyer to Mike. "The National Pokeboxing Champion would win a care package full of everything."

"Like what?"

"A pass to Pearl's Water Spa, a Pokemon food making machine, 50 gallons of Pokemon food and lastly, the best thing in the region!"

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"$10,000,000,000."

"Ten billion dollars?" Crow said. "Did someone say we are going to get rich?"

"Winning the championship of Pokeboxing." Malcolm said. "Anyway, toodles!" Malcolm walked away and Mike closed the door, with a big frown on his face.

"I can't believe it...Pokeboxing. Don't they use fighting Pokemon?" Cynthia grumbled.

"If you can tell me what the hell a Pokemon is, I can get someone in here to be listed for the boxing championship." Mike said.

"Pocket monsters." Cynthia said.

"Oh, you mean monsters you carry in a pocket?" Tom asked.

"Exactly." Mike yawned and sighed.

"All right then, let's hit the hay." Mike muttered and went upstairs. Cynthia, Gypsy and Cambot did as told and went upstairs too, except Crow and Tom, looking bewildered.

"Boxing championship?" Tom said. "Say Crow, did you idol a famous boxer or played a boxing video game?"

"I did idol Mike Tyson, but never played a boxing game before." Crow said.

"Whatever Crow...now c'mon, let's go to bed." Tom said and hopped upstairs. Crow pondered for a minute. A boxer? A robot as a boxer? That would seem impossible on grounds, but he could take a shot at it. As Crow went to the couch and pulled out a blanket and grabbed a fluffy pillow, he murmured to himself, "Me, a robot boxer? But I have to do it though...for Tom, Cynthia, Mike, Cambot, Gypsy – aw, the hell with it!" Crow then drifted off to sleep, wondering how things will go for tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey Jessie, how do you think Meowth is?" James asked. Jessie dropped her book and looked at James.

"Dunno. Poor thing hasn't been making a single snore since this morning." Jessie said. James teared up suddenly.

"I know, Jessie, but how would he be so clumsy he would fall off a tree?" James asked. "He can be smart and sometimes bloody stupid."

"I know, we'll just have to wait –" Jessie said for being cut off from a blaring alarm.

"WARNING! WARNING! POKEMON HAS DISSAPEARED!" The alarm voice blared out. James and Jessie ran down and gasped. Meowth was gone! Jessie frantically called the police while James fell on his knees, crying.

"WHY...WHY...WHYYYYYY ?" James yelled out at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead." A mysterious voice whispered. Crow attempted to open his eyes, and he blinked. Mike was looking at Crow with a little grin on his cheek.

"Geez louise Mike – why wake me up at 5:30am in the morning?" Crow said.

"It's a busy day. Remember...the battle between Cynthia and Serena?" Mike said.

"Oh, that battle? Crap, I almost forgot when I went to sleep." Crow grumbled.

"Well, don't worry. I'm making a big breakfast." Mike said. "And there is a special report you want to hear about the Meowth we gave to Christopher." Crow stretched his arms and turned on the tube, looking at the news report.

"Good morning everyone, welcome to Sinnoh Today. I'm Rhonda, your reporter. This morning, we gained some news over the kidnapped Meowth found in Jessie and James's Noodle Shop. Yesterday, at 11:56pm, police arrested ex-Team Rocket agent Christopher and his employees for the kidnapped Meowth. The original owners of the Meowth, James and Jessie were reunited once again."

"I was kidnapped?" Meowth said, confused.

"Of course, you little furball!" Jessie screeched. Crow's jaw dropped and the remote slipped from his hand. They just betrayed their new friend.

"Uhh...Mike...you may don't want to hear about this, but..."

"What Crow?" Mike was flipping eggs and French toast.

"I think we just made a big mistake."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
